24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 8:00pm-9:00pm
Summary CTU investigates a new lead on Bierko, but finds resistance from a German intelligence officer. Martha Logan is skeptical of the administration's move for a curfew. New Homeland Security officials attempt to change operating protocol involving Chloe O'Brian and Bill Buchanan. Meanwhile, Wayne Palmer has some information he has to get to Aaron Pierce that someone doesn't want getting out. Episode Guide Previously on "24" *'Vladimir Bierko' talks to Collete about the schematics he needs. *The nerve gas attack on CTU. *'Jack Bauer' tells Lynn he's the only one who can reach the computer upstairs and release the oxygen to absorb the gas. After succeeding in doing this, Lynn dies from exposure to the nerve gas. *Martha Logan tells Charles she will not let Hal Gardner use him for his own agenda. *'Tony Almeida' has a gun in Medical and is about to kill Christopher Henderson when Jack convinces him they need Henderson to talk. After Henderson fails to talk, Tony takes over. Henderson suddenly wakes up from the coma and stabs Tony. Henderson escapes as Jack comes in and sees Tony on the ground. Jack holds Tony in his arms and cries... The following takes place between 8:00pm and 9:00pm 08:00:00 At CTU a sheet is placed over Tony Almeida's dead body as Jack Bauer looks on. Audrey Raines says that Chloe O'Brian has found a link to Vladimir Bierko: Collette Stenger. Bauer calls up Curtis Manning and asks him when a team can be ready, Manning says the team is already prepared to go. Charles Logan addresses the nation and starts a curfew.]]President Charles Logan and Hal Gardner are going over final preparations for Logan's address to the nation. Martha Logan comes in and asks to speak with Logan. Gardner glares at Mike Novick but allows Martha to talk to Charles and tries one last time to stop the conference. She tells Logan there will be fall out and thinks Gardner will be going after the nomination. Logan says it's the best thing to do. Logan walks out before the camera's and addresses the nation--and says that he is installing a curfew that starts immediately, and that it will be enforced by the military. Karen Hayes and Miles Papazian arrive at CTU and let Bill Buchanan know that they will be accessing the situation to see what Buchanan needs. Buchanan says it is unnecessary, and that all he needs is bodies, but Hayes says that she is working on order from the White House. Meanwhile, Miles takes Chloe O'Brian's keycard, despite her protests. Collette Stenger is getting dressed in front of Theo Stoller. Collette tells him to meet her at a airport in 45 minutes. Theo says okay. Martha, Charles and Gardner are talking things over in a room. Logan is already upset from the fallout on television--one station saying it's illegal. This concerns Logan, but Gardner assures him that the White House lawyers are already working on it. Martha gets frustrated and leaves to smoke, making a comment to Aaron Pierce as she leaves. Pierce's cell phone rings. It's Wayne Palmer, who wants to talk with Aaron alone. Aaron doesn't know if he can, but Wayne says that he needs to talk to him in an hour. Pierce agrees. Vladimir Bierko plans his next attack to kill 200,000 people. Timer: 08:13:12 - 08:13:14 08:17:34 Buchanan finds something in the Department of Homeland Security actions that irritates him, and he approaches Hayes. Hayes is forced to admit that DHS is preparing to take control of CTU. revels his identity.]]Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning show up at the hotel and storm Collette's hotel room. They find nothing, and Jack thinks she has gone to the roof. While up there, Theo pulls a gun on Manning. Bauer walks in, and says they are government agents. Stoller says he's a German agent, and Chloe O'Brian is able to confirm this. Timer: 08:24:12 - 08:24:14 08:28:35 Jack tries to make a deal with Stoller, but his Government won't give up his undercover operation. Jack Bauer gets Theo alone and offers him the WET list. He then has Chloe distract Miles and download the WET list from the NSA. She uploads it to Jack's palm unit, and Jack lets Theo look at it. He agrees, and Jack wants to hold onto the card. Collette shows up at Bierko's safe house, and is searched. She hands him the card, and when she is paid, she gives them the information. She leaves with the money as Bierko orders his men to torch the place. Timer: 08:36:28 - 08:36:30 08:40:54 is back.]]Hal Gardner gets a call from a security officer letting him know that Wayne Palmer has shown up and wants access. Wayne is patently waiting, but seems to be getting irritated with the protocol. Gardner lets him pass. Chloe is called into the meeting room. Miles, Karen, and Bill are all upset with Chloe because she downloaded something from the NSA. They are even more surprised when she tells them it was the wet list she downloaded. Jack is in the backseat of Theo's car. They discuss things, but as they are waiting Jack's cell phone rings. Theo insists it Karen Hayes is mad as hell, but Jack has forced her hand, and is willing to give up the wet list, but makes it clear Bauer will get the backlash for it. Collette pulls up, and Theo goes to great her. Bauer confirms her identity, and the team moves in. Theo drives off, but Collette wants to know who he is. Jack tells them to arrest her, as she refuses to cooperate right away. 's PDA blows up.]]Theo is driving away, making a call to German intelligence. Suddenly, the chip explodes, the wet list is gone. Bauer calls up and apologies, but Stoller doesn't like his answer. Timer: 08:49:52 - 08:49:54 08:54:14 Collette wants immunity and to be exported to another location in order to give up her source. Jack has to go through CTU to get the Presidential order. Karen Hayes agrees to do it, but is not happy about having to do it. Wayne Palmer is driving into the retreat when suddenly a black van shows up behind him. Wayne tries to outrun it in his Lexus, but the van pulls alongside. The sliding door opens, and someone shoots out the Lexus' left front tire. Palmer's car falls down a ditch, and the van stops. Palmer is alive, and climbs out of the car. He runs into a pipe, as he is being chased by some armed men in masks. is revealed to be a mole.]]Collette gets the notice of her pardon, and says that Audrey Raines provided her with the files. Jack grabs her by the throat and says that's not possible. Collette says that it's true. 08:59:57 - ''09:00:00 '' Memorable Quotes * Jack Bauer: Mrs. Hayes that is not a threat that's a fact. * Jack Bauer: I am not for sale! * Collette Stenger: Everyone has a price. * Collette Stenger: I guess she had a price. * Theo Stoller: I'm here by permission of your government, you can't touch me. * Jack Bauer: Right, we'll see about that! * Miles Papazian: Chloe O'Brian? * Chloe O'Brian: Who are you? * Miles Papazian: Homeland Security. * Chloe O'Brian: I asked your name, not who you work for. * Jack Bauer: Theo, it's Jack. I'm sorry. * Theo Stoller: We had a deal. * Jack Bauer: When this is all over I promise you I will help you rebuild your investigation. I give you my word. * Theo Stoller: "I had your word, now I know what it's worth." ''' Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Henry Ian Cusick as Theo Stoller * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Stana Katic as Collette Stenger * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * Yorgo Constantine as Mikhail Co-Starring * Anita Finlay as President Aide Wendy Brown * Tim Talman as Captain Riggs * John Griffin as Peter Background Information and Notes This episode settled fan debate caused by Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm on whether or not Tony Almeida died at the end of that episode. Therefore this is Carlos Bernard 's final episode appearance. Day 514 514